onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeron Yakuto
| bounty= | devil fruit= | extra2=Douriki:<5000| }} Zeron Yakuto is the leader of CPX and the owner of the Duo Duo no mi. He is from the Grand line Chronicles saga. Appearance Zeron looks like a normal government agent but with a blue mohawk and sunglasses that he refuses to remove unless he wants to. Personality Zeron is very unpredictable, but is smart. He was able to trap the straw hats by using all of their weaknesses. Despite being a world government agent, he does not believe in their absolute justice and will befriend any pirate who is not truly evil. Zeron always wears sunglasses in sunlight, though he has perfect eye sight, his eyes are light sensitive. Relationships It is possible that Zeron has a crush on Tashigi but they have no serious relationships. Zeron is good friends with Kaku and Kumadori, but hates Kumadori's unpredictable actions. His rivals are Rob Lucci, Aokiji and more recently... Luffy, Shidyk D. Shade and the Devil King Pirates, Burendan and the Grand Pirates, K-dog and the Down South Pirates. Zeron fears Kuma, Doflamingo and Whitebeard and hopes he never will fight them in the future. Unfortunately, he did fight Whitebeard and lost his entire crew of assassins. Ever since the death of the CPX, Zeron refuses to start a crew, but is ok to having a partnership with PZ-1. He used to be afraid of Moria due to fear of losing his shadow. Now that he absorbed Moria's powers, Zeron's shadow will never be stolen. Zeron believes that Kizaru and Aokiji are mad at him for copying their powers. Although they are upset, the admirals have not shown any interest in revenge. Abilities and Powers Zeron's Douriki used to be over 5000, but Zeron thinks it might be less today (after he got his cursed fruit). When Zeron did not have a cursed fruit, his power was equal to Lucci, who had a Zoan fruit at the time. He recently defeated Aokiji using only his Rokushiki powers. Weapons Zeron uses Seastone boxing gloves when he's fighting a logia type cursed fruit user. The padding around the opening of the gloves protect Zeron from the Seastone effecting him. The CPX have a small collection of seastone weapons, but these weapons are rarely used. Devil Fruit Duo Duo no mi Fighting Styles Before eating the Duo Duo no mi, Zeron focused on his Rokushiki powers. His Tekkai ability was strong enough to stop Luffy's Jet Gatling. Zeron says "If I can feel the attack, it is very deadly for anyone else". After eating the Duo Duo no mi, Zeron rarely used his Rokushiki powers as an offensive weapon. After being revived by the Yomi Yomi no mi, Zeron was forced to use only one other cursed fruit power, so he had to use his Rokushiki powers more often due to this handicap. Possible Future About 100 years in the future, Zeron died of old age, but the Duo Duo no Mi's copying of the Yomi Yomi no mi revived him and made him immune to aging. He, Brook, Bonney, Eneru and Burendan are the only survivors of the Great Age of the Pirates due to being immune to natural death. Category:Devil Fruit Users